Late movies and Icecream
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Can old friends actually be friends again? Seifer Almasy is back. Can he and Quistis be friends, or could his mistakes cause trouble for her and everyone else? Seiftis! Warning: Cursing
1. Default Chapter

The heavy rain, and winds continue to down upon Fishermans Horizon. It is not the best day to be outside. Fishing is not the best thing to do right now. Please secure all pets from the outdoors.  
  
The news report on the television, of someones dorm, replied this message, then switched to a story about a hot-dog eating competition. The guy ate 52 hot-dogs in 1 hour, and 35 minutes.  
  
Quistis Trepe grabbed the remote off her nightstand, and changed the channel. She didn't really care about the weather, but she knew somebody who would; Seifer Almasy. That was his first home. Maybe he was still there, because after the Soreress War he disappeared off somewhere. Maybe he knew, or thought that he wasn't welcomed in Garden.  
  
She rested upon a show about a guy who was a original highschool flirt.  
  
She dug into her carton of ice-cream, that she was currently eating, and continued to watch t.v..  
  
Outside currently it was snowing.  
  
In Cid Kramers office sat Cid, and a very familiar figure.  
  
"Good evening Sefier Almasy," Cid greeted. Across from Cid sat a very different erm changed Seifer Almasy. His hair was a little longer, and his attire changed. He wore a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. He also had a little of a beard, and a mustache. He looked as if he never even joined Garden.  
  
"Good evening, sir," Seifer replied back.  
  
"May I ask why you're here?" Cid Kramer questioned.  
  
After his meeting with Cid he decided to have a visit with a erm friend of his. He walked down the long hallway. It was like strolling down memory lane. All the times he walked down these halls and got in trouble.  
  
He finally reached the door, and knocked two times.  
  
"Coming," called the voice on the other end.  
  
A few seconds later Quistis Trepe m not eveopened the door, and stood a foot from Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Seifer is that really you," she questioned.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Why are you here. Ahh! I'm not even dressed," she stammered. She was dressed in her pajamas: a pair of black plaid pants, and a black tang-top with a black plaid pajama top(cover).  
  
"Your in your pajamas, Trepe," he said.  
  
"Come in," she offered, and opened the door to her dorm wider.  
  
Seifer walked in, and took a seat upon the chair by her desk. While Quistis took a seat on her bed, pulled the blankets around her, and began to eat her ice-cream again.  
  
"So this is what the 'Great Quistis Trepe' does when she is not teaching, or bossing people around," Seifer said looking around absurbently. The lights were off, the t.v was on, and there was a carton of heavenly hash chocolate ice-cream sitting on her bed.  
  
She paused with the spoon in her mouth, to stare at him. She took the spoon out of her mouth, and replied,"What am I supposed to do in the evening," she questioned. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, and it read: 7:16.  
  
"You always seemed like the person who would study, or help some poor unfortunate study," he answered, and spun around in the chair.  
  
"Well its cold, and I'm getting a cold, so I just want to lay in bed, and watch t.v.," she said, and directed her attention toward the television, continuing to eat ice-cream.  
  
Seifer looked at the stuff on her desk. She had atleast twelve books, an overstuffed cup full of pens, and pencils, two magazines, a photo album, and a few framed pictures.  
  
"Your organized, Trepe," he replied.  
  
"Did you come here to insult me, and my room," she questioned. She gave him a 'If-you-laugh-I'm-going-to-smack-you-look'.  
  
He didn't catch on because he started to laugh. "No of course not. Can't I come an visit?"  
  
"Last time you tried to kill us," she said.  
  
"Ouch," he replied.  
  
"Quistis got out of bed, and went over to Seifer. She handed him the carton of ice-cream. "Excuse me I have to use the bathroom," she went over to the door, "You could eat some of it."  
  
Seifer looked at the carton of ice-cream, and decided to eat some.  
  
A/N: Woo!Woo! Tomorrow is Friday. I will write more, tomorrow nite. I love to write. Tell me what you think? I kno, I kno its short, but tomorrow I will write longer, promise. R/R 


	2. Icecream, broken heaters, and a importan...

He continued to eat, while he waited for her to get out of the bathroom. The ice-cream was pretty good. He could remember them all eating it, while they were kids.  
  
A few moments later she came out. The toliet made the sound of clearing out, then refilling.  
  
She took a seat on the bed again, and covered her legs up with the blankets.  
  
"Want the ice-cream back," he questioned. He extended the ice-cream carton out to her.  
  
"No thank you," she replied putting one hand on her stomach, and one hand up in the air.  
  
"You feeling alright," he questioned concerned. He got up, and went over to her bed, and took a seat against the headboard.  
  
Quistis turned around completely, and looked at him. "I'm getting a cold, didn't I tell you before," she said. From sitting infront of him she saw that he had a lot of scratches on his arms. They looked recent.  
  
Instantly she grabbed his left arm, and looked at the scratches more carefully. They were turning kinda scrapish.  
  
When Seifer noticed that she was looking at his scratches on his arms, he set the carton of ice-cream down on the bed, and snatched his arm away, and said,"Leave them alone Trepe."  
  
"What happened,"she asked concernedly.  
  
"Nothing," he said, and directed his attention to the television where the show she was watching before ended, and a new show began.  
  
Maybe his injuries are a touchy subject, she thought. It probably hurt him to think about them, so she decided to change the subject. "You still haven't told me why your back," she questioned.  
  
"I told you before," he said, "to visit a friend, and I'm coming back. I'm going to study, and pass my SeeD test."  
  
"Awww congraduations," she congraduated. She was happy that he actually wanted to study, and pass. It wasn't like he was being forced to do it. He wanted to.  
  
"So you heard about the storms in Fisherman's Horizon," she changed the subject yet again.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Trepe,"he said sternly.  
  
"Fine," she said,"What do you want to know," she questioned.  
  
"Will you be my instructor? How long do I have to study for? Whens the test? Wheres the test?" He continued to pour question, after question out.  
  
"Calm down," she said, "and to answer your questions I dunno. You'd have to ask the headmaster," she answered.  
  
Suddenly goosebumps began to run up, and down Quistis Trepes arms. She put the blankets over her shoulders.  
  
"Whats wrong Trepe," he questioned her. He observed that she suddenly looked alot lighter, and was shivering.  
  
"Its suddenly so cold," she told him.  
  
Three loud rights suddenly sounded in the air, and the headmasters voice came on the intercom:  
  
I regret to imform you, but the central heating system is broken. I've contacted some repair men, and it should be working in a few hours. If your dorm room is unbearably cold please go to the cafeteria. Thanks, and have a good night. The message ended.  
  
Qustis looked at her alarm clock, on the nightstand, and it read 8:45.  
  
"It should be on by midnight," she said to Seifer. "Want to go sit in the cafeteria for a little bit," she questioned him.  
  
"I'm not cold, but if you want to," he said.  
  
"If it gets real cold in here, then we could go," she said, and stood up. She grabbed the carton of ice-cream, and put it in her small refrididator, in her small kitchen. Her kitchen just had a small refridator, a stove, and a microwave. If she wanted to eat she would have to sit on her bed.  
  
"So whatcha been up to," Seifer questioned.  
  
"Ah, the usual: study, teach, and getting prepared for the holidays," she answered. She moved closer to Seifer, and sat at his side. "I've also been training in the training center," she also said, and pulled up her sleeve revealing three long scratches.  
  
"Your blocking always sucked," he said, and recieved a jab in the ribs. "Where are you going," he questioned.  
  
"Going," she questioned right back.  
  
"On holiday."  
  
"Oh, Zell's mum invited us to her house," she said to him.  
  
"Thats night," he said, and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to her.  
  
She took the piece of paper, and opened it up. It was a document of all the crimes that he commited during the sorsoress war, and at the bottom it said of all his punishments, that he rendered through.  
  
She looked at him, "Why are you showing me this," she questioned.  
  
"Because I trust you," he said.  
  
"Should I take that as a complament," she questioned playfully.  
  
Quistis lied down and took the remote, changing the channels. She looked for something good to watch on television. Then she came across a movie. It was about a girl fighter, who wanted to competite in the greatest tournment, but the thing was that she was girl, and girls werent allowed to fight.  
  
They watched the movie in silence; well the only sound was of the television.  
  
Seifer noticed that she was turning paler, and paler by the mintue. She was cold, so why didn't she say anything?  
  
"Quistis your freezing," he said. He was concerned.  
  
"I'm alright," she lied. Truth be told she was cold.  
  
"Lets go," he said.  
  
"Fine," she said, and they both left the dorm room.  
  
A/N: Next time: The Cafeteria... See its longer than the first chapter (well a lil' longer. '')  
  
Preview:  
  
"I saw you two coming out of the same dorm room"  
  
"Well if isn't the traitor"  
  
"I'd kill you right now if I could"  
  
"Seifer you punch him, you'll be sorry"  
  
"GET OUT"  
  
"So what did happen?" 


	3. Cafteria, Triple Triad, Fights, and Talk...

Quistis locked her dorm, and walked down the quiet halls with Seifer following close behind her.  
  
"You better not fight, or threaten anyone. I'm seri- wait! Does anyone know your here," she questioned.  
  
"Just you, Cid, and a lil' girl," he answered.  
  
"I can imagine just how the girl felt," Quistis mumbled.  
  
"You better shut up," he said.  
  
"Do you have a dorm," Quistis questioned.  
  
"I'll have to wait. The dorms that are empty are being repaired. So right now I'm probably sleeping in the informary."  
  
"Your welcomed to share my dorm,"she offered.  
  
Seifer just looked at her as if she was nuts. Was she serious? Didn't she know that he was a boy? She trusted him after all that went on?  
  
They made it to the cafeteria.  
  
Inside the cafeteria there were atleast twenty-to-twenty five there. Most were hundled together with lots, and lots of blankets playing cards, or sleeping. The lights were off, and since there was no sunshine outside (it was night time) there wasn't hardly any light. The only lights that were on were either a few touch lights, or candles.  
  
Quistis looked around to see if she knew anyone in here, and reconized a few. Then she saw Zell, Squall, and Selphie playing Triple Triad.  
  
She grabbed Seifer's hand, and walked over to them. Now that she thought of it, most of the tables were pushed out of the way, and the students were sitting on the floor (huddled togeter).  
  
"Hey," Quistis greeted.  
  
Everyone looked at Quistis, about to greet her, but stopped. They all stood frozen when they saw Seifer. Zell was the first to speak: "Well if it isn't the traitor."  
  
"I'd kill you right now if I could," Seifer said. He klutched his fists at his sides (so that meant he was squeezing Quistis's hand, as well).  
  
"Zell I don't want no fighting tonight," Quistis said, and sat down. Seifer sat down as well, and still held her hand. They didn't see the big smuge smile on Selphie's face.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria were mostly in their pajamas.  
  
"Deal me in Zell," Quistis said. She took her hand away from seifer, but gave him a quick smile. She wrapped her pajama top tighter to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Seifer and Squall gave each other a death glare. Neither were talking. Although, some of the students in the cafeteria began to whisper and point, one yelled, "Hes going to kill us...Seifer Almasy is back!!"  
  
Surprisingly, students just looked at him, and continued what they were doing.  
  
"What were ya'll doing when the heater went out,"Selphie questioned the group.  
  
"I was sleeping," Zell said proudly. "Worked up all day in the Training Center," he finished.  
  
"I was in headmasters office," Selphie said. She turned to Quistis, and questioned: "What were you doing."  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer a moment, then looked at her cards, and said,"Me and Seifer were watching television."  
  
Wow! Sour moment. Zell's jaw dropped, Selphie put a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smudge smile, and Squall, who was silent said: "You were with this traitor. Did he try to hurt you?" Squall questioned seriously.  
  
"What were you doing Squall," Selphie questioned.  
  
"Thats not importent," he said furiously, "But what is, is this loser," he said raising his voice, "Didn't think you would show your face in here again. After getting kicked out, and being a lap-d-"  
  
"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW,"Seifer yelled rising. He put his fist in the air ready to attack Squall.  
  
"Seifer you punch him, you'll be sorry," Quistis said, and let out a loud sneeze.  
  
"God bless you," rang around the area, and then silence fell as everyone waited to see if Seifer would punch Squall.  
  
"Screw you, your just a waste of my time right now," he said and turned his back, "I want a real fight tomorrow at the shore."  
  
"You don't have a gunblade," he said.  
  
"You know nothing," he said and left. Right when he left, Quistis turned to Squall and began: "WHY ARE YOU STARTING WITH HIM? YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW THAT HE'S REENROLLING HERE."  
  
"Not if I have a say in it," he spat.  
  
She ignored his comment, and began to play cards again. But, all the while she was thinking about where Seifer went. Maybe he went back to her dorm; but wasn't it locked?  
  
They played a few more games, then they grew bored, so they were just talked:  
  
"Anyone notice that its colder in here then in the dorms," Quistis pointed out.  
  
"Actually its pretty warm," said Rinoa as she entered, and took a seat next to Squall. She turned to Quistis, and said,"Not to be mean or anything, but Quistis you look terrible."  
  
"You don't like my pajamas," she questioned.  
  
"Actually Quisty, their very you," said Irvine as he came over to the group.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. What a "Irvine" thing to say.  
  
"Quisty," said Rinoa who looked her,"What I mean is that you look like your sick, or getting sick," she finished.  
  
"I'm getting a cold," she said.  
  
They talked for a little while more.  
  
Around 11:15 Quistis excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
A/N: I really want to continue more but right now it is 12:55a.m., and I am tired. I want to go to bed, and my mum is making me go to bed. More tomorrow, alright.  
  
Preview:  
  
"I saw you two coming out of the same dorm room"  
  
"GET OUT"  
  
"So what did happen?"  
  
"Will you fight?"  
  
"So I heard your pregnant?"  
  
"Its going to be another snowy day"  
  
"The electricity died"  
  
Ciao! 


	4. ThrowUp, fixed heaters, fights, sleep, s...

She decided to use the bathroom close to the Cafeteria. She walked in, and instantly threw up. She threw-up what she had been eating-- ice- cream. She cleaned up, washed her hands, and left the bathrrom.  
  
The pajama top (cover) she was wearing before had throw-up on it so she bunched it up, and decided to return it to her dorm, and put it in her dirty laundry bucket.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and was greeted by no one other than Seifer.  
  
"What are you doing out here," she questioned.  
  
"Its a crime to be out here," he questioned.  
  
"For you it is," she said, and began to walk back to her dorm, with Seifer following behind her.  
  
"Why are you following me," she questioned.  
  
"You said I could share your dorm with you," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said. Maybe she had forgotten?  
  
They walked together in silence.  
  
She threw her pajama top in the dirty laundry bucket, and left Seifer in her cold dorm, and went back to the cafeteria.  
  
Back in the cafeteria alot of the students were going to sleep. Guess they were staying there tonight. So Quistis went back over to "the group."  
  
"Hey Quistis you ok," Zell questioned, "Your so white."  
  
"I'm officially sick," she said, and put a fake smile on her face. Right now she didn't want anyone feeling bad for her.  
  
She went over to one of the long bench-seats, and lied down on her back.  
  
"So I heard your pregnant," came a voice, and Quistis sat up. She looked around, and saw that it was Selphie who questioned Rinoa.  
They awaited her answer.  
  
"Where did you get a silly idea like that,"she said, and looked at ground suddenly as she felt Squall's eyes bore into her.  
  
"It was a rumor going around."  
  
Three beeps, and the intercom buzzed on:  
The heater system is back on. Everyone return to your dorms  
  
Everyone left the cafeteria. Some woke there friends, while others erm dragged them out. It still felt cold, and people were wondering if it was actually fixed, or he was kicking them out of the cafeteria.  
  
Quistis entered her room, and found that Seifer was sitting on her bed flipping through the channels.  
  
"Its so nice in here," Quistis said with a yawn, and flopped down onto her bed, behind Seifer.  
  
"Will you fight?" She questioned.  
  
"Yep," he said, and lied down at the end of the bed.  
  
"You just got here, and you want to get kicked out," she snapped. She poked him, with her foot lightly in the back..  
  
"Its my business, so stay out," he snapped,"Everyone ain't a goody- two-shoes bitch like you," he also snapped.  
  
"I'm a bitch just because I'm trying to help you," she questioned. She rolled under the covers, and curled up into a ball. But she still glared angrily at him.  
  
"YOUR A BITCH BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FIGHT HIM BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM, AND ARE OBSESSED WITH HIM," he paused, and lowered his voice just a little. "He doesn't like you, and never will, so just get over it."  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT. I DO! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. I DON'T FEEL FOR HIM ANYMORE. I KNOW THAT, HE KNOWS THAT, AND NOW YOU DO." She put her hands on her forehead for a moment to try, and calm her headache. "GET OUT," she said a moment later.  
  
"You said I could stay here tonight," he said, and changed the channel again.  
  
"Fine, whatever," she said annoyed, "Just turn down the television."  
  
"Whatever Trepe," he said, and lowered the volume.  
  
Achoo  
  
"Bless you," Seifer said. Right now he was trying to cool down from there "little spar."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Ten minutes later Quistis fell asleep. Seifer knew that she was asleep because her breatheing was slower, and her breathe came out noiser because she was sick, and stuffed up.  
  
He got up off the bed, and looked around for some more blankets, and he found them. They were on a shelf. So, he went over to the self, and took two off the blankets, but unfortantly when he took the blankets off the shelf a book full of papers fell out, and spilled out onto the floor.  
  
He quickly put the blankets on her, and went back over to where the book spilled out, and picked up the contents. The blankets that were below the book were left with an indentation.  
  
He sat down on the floor, beside the bed, and began to go through the book. Even though he knew that he was invading her privacy. But right now she was asleep.  
  
He opened the book, and found out that it was a scrapbook photo album, but it was also full of papers. One of the papers was her old teachers permit, one was of the rejection notice she recieved. (He didn't even read it.) Then there were a few notes written to her. Curiosity kill the cat, he read them, and they turned out to be a bunch of cheesy love letters written to her.  
  
He grew quickly bored of the notes, and set them in a neat stack on the floor, and began to go through the album:  
  
The first page had pictures of the orphange (the building), and one of the beach. The next three pages were of the them as kids at the orphange. But one picture in particular caught his attention. It was a picture of Squall, and Seifer in time out. They were sitting on the couch, opposite each other, and their arms were crossed. But the thing is that there was a message written bellow it, and it read: If I had a penny for everytime these two were in time out I could've brought Matron eighteen golden diamond rings, and a pair of earrings.  
  
Seifer had to laugh at this comment. He knew he had been in time-out more that he slept, and Squall was there to "keep him company."  
  
As he continued to look through the album he saw that she had alot of pictures that Matron(Edea) took of them. In the middle of the book there was a divider that said: Part 2: Adoption  
  
In this section there was a picture of her adopted parents, and there house. It was nice. There was a picture of her room, and under it it said: My room.. The only gettaway. He wanted to know what she meant as: the only gettaway.  
  
A/N: Gotta stop there. Its rainy, and its breezy so I'm gonna relax, and enjoy the night. I'll write tomorrow since it will be raining all day.  
  
Preview:

"I saw you two coming out of the same dorm room"

"So what did happen?"

"Its going to be another snowy day"  
  
"The electricity died"

"Is there something burning?

"You stole it?"


	5. Morning, colds, sleep, breakfast, Edea

He continued to look through the album. There were quite alot of pictures. Some were of herself, that Seifer didn't reconize because she looked so different. He thought that she should do that more often, but he knew she wouldn't.  
  
At the end of the album there was picture of all of them: Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Seifer Almasy, and it read (at the bottom): The closest thing I've got to a family, and I love them all.  
Below it was a picture of Edea and Cid, and it read: The closest I've got to parents, and I love them both.  
  
He closed the album. Awww, she loves us, Seifer thought with a stupid grin. Who would've known that the untouchable Trepe thought of them as her family.  
  
He gathered the papers, and stuffed them into the book right after the cover. He put the book back onto the blankets, and layed down again at the end of the bed. He lifted his head slightly, and looked at the alarm clock that was on her nightstand. It read: 12:15. A few mintues later she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Quistis woke up, and it was freezing. She shivered as her bottom lip shivered fiercely.  
  
She sat up, and looked around. Her alarm was off, and the t.v was off.  
  
"Whys it so cold," she said to herself, but out loud. She forgot Seifer was still there.  
  
"The electricity is out,"Seifer replied. He was hanging off the end of her bed looking at the ground.  
  
"Lets get some breakfast," he suggested.  
  
"What time is it," she questioned. She covered herself deeper into the blankets.  
  
"6:05," he answered looking at his watch.  
  
"Its to early," she replied muffled because the blankets were covering half her head, and she was trying to surpass a yawn.  
  
"What time do you eat breakfast," he questioned sitting up, and sitting crossed legged facing her.  
  
"Later," she answered with a shooing motion of her hand, then she put the blankets completely over her head.  
  
"Also," she added in," I dont want to risk throwing up again."  
  
"You gotta be used to it," he said pondering for a moment," Haven't you ever got punched in the stomach, or kicked real hard?"  
  
Seifer didn't know what she said. It sounded like: 'yeah, but I paint it'.  
  
"Did you just say, 'yeah but I hate it," he questioned.  
  
She pulled the blankets back from over her face, and said: "Seifer I'm cold, I'm sick, and I'm tired, can you shut up for twenty-five minutes. In twenty-five minutes you could talk, while I get ready to teach." She threw the blankets back over her head. She got a headache again, and didn't want to worsin' it, but if she kept yelling it was going to stay pounding.  
  
"Trepe, electricity is out," he said, "And your so stubborn even if your temperature was 104 degrees you'd still go and teach. Relax, and besides classes are cancelled for today." He turned staight ahead, and layed backwards landing on her legs.  
  
"I think I'll sleep right here," he said, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"You meep my meet marm," she mummbled, and a few minutes later she fell asleep.  
  
"Damn Trepe, I don't know how you do the things you do," he said, and with a yawn he fell asleep.  
  
At 7:05 Seifer woke up, and woke Quistis up. She felt worser than before, but she willingly got up, and went, and took a hot shower. After she took a shower, she threw on a pair of pink fluffy pants, and a white t- shirt with a fluffy pink jacket.  
  
She offered Seifer to take a shower, but he declined, and told her that he would take one later; if he got a dorm room.  
They left her dorm room, and walked down the quiet hall. Only a few students were out, and they didn't notice Seifer because they were all freezing cold.  
  
"Quistis are you warm," he questioned.  
  
"What about you, look what your wearing," she said.  
  
"I'm never cold Trepe," he said, and opened the door to the cafeteria. Inside there were a few students eating breakfast. Quistis only reconized one, and he was Irvine.  
  
They went into the breakfast line, and got some breakfast. Seifer got a fried-egg with cheese on a hard-roll, and some tatter-tots, while Quistis just got some toast, and orange juice.  
  
"Lets sit next to Irvine," Quistis said, and grabbed Seifer's hand, and dragged him over to the table. She didn't even wait for an answer.  
  
"I saw you two coming out of the same dorm room," Irvine said.  
  
"We had hot steamy sex," Seifer said sarcastically, and began to eat.  
  
Quistis laughed, and said, "He doesn't have a dorm so I offered him to sleep in mine."  
  
"Hey its your business, not mine,"Irvine said, and continued to eat his breakfast. He was eating a bagel, and what looked like grape juice.  
  
Also he wasn't wearing his usually attire, instead, he wore a pair of black pants, and a navy blue t-shirt. Of course he had his coat on.  
  
"Its so cold. Why does the heater have to break today? Why is the electricity ok period," Irvine questioned Quistis.  
  
"Ask Seifer, he knows everything," Quistis said, and put her head on the table. She hardly touched her breakfast. It looked like she only took a sip of her orange juice, and ate half of a piece of her toast.  
  
"Why Seifer," he questioned facing him.  
  
"Because I didn't feel like having light, and heat. I live like a pioneer," he replied sarcasically.  
  
Seifer noticed that alot of people weren't afraid of him. It was good, and he wouldn't have to care whether people were talking junk about him. Even people were nice to him.  
  
"Its going to be another snowy day," someone said, and took a seat next to Seifer. The two of them turned, and saw that it was Matron.  
  
"Good morning Matron," Irvine greeted, and bowed his head.  
  
"It is good, but cold," she said, and turned to Seifer. "Long time no see Seifer," she said, and gave him a quick bow.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied.  
  
_A/N: Its that time again. I have to stop, but I will write more soon. I will leave you with the preview.....  
  
Preview: Well next chapter will have the fight of Seifer and Squall of course.  
  
"Is there something burning?_

_"You stole it?"_

_"Your going to kill him"_

_"Wheres the blood coming from"_

_"Someone was killed"_


	6. Lift, Argues, Fights, Death?

"I see your well," she said.

Seifer nodded. He then looked at Quistis who was stareing at her orange juice.

"Baby are you ok," Edea said looking concernly at Qusitis.

"I just dont feel well," she said, and stood-up only to sit shakedly back down.

"You should really go to the imformary," Edea said to her child.

"No, no its just a cold," she said. "Seifer walk me back to my dorm," she suggested.

Getting a suggested look from Irvine he got up, and swept Quistis up into his arms.

"AHHH, PUT ME DOWN," she shouted. She sure did get alot of unwanted attention.

"Seifer, put her down," Edea said. She was actually laughing.

Seifer put her down, and grabbed her hand, and they left the cafeteria.

"Matron, are they going out," Irvine questioned.

"Honey your guess is as good as mine," Edea said, and stood up. "I have a few things to do," and with that she left.

Back at her dorm room she threw-up in her bathroom, and after taking a quick hot shower she layed in bed with a terrible headache.

"I'll see you later," Seifer said, and stood up.

"Don't do it Seifer," she said and sat up.

"Its none of your business Trepe," he said.

"No ones going to put up with this. Why do you gotta mess up everything good that someone has to offer you."

"NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENS TO YOU," he yelled. "YOU HAVE EVERYTHING. ALL SHIT GOES WELL FOR QUISTIS TREPE. NO, SCRATCH THAT INSTRUCTOR TREPE."

"YOU HAD LIFE FROM THE BEGINNING." He lowered his voice. "Even at the orphanage."

"Don't even go there Seifer," she said at a soft voice, but then increased, "WE WERE ALL THERE FOR THE SAME REASON. DON'T SAY YOU HAD IT BAD. IF THIS IS THE CASE THEN I SHOULD BE THE BITCH DEPRESSED. YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS AT FOUR, WHILE I HAD NO PARENTS. THEN I WAS ADOPTED INTO A TERRIBLE FAMILY."

"Damn Trepe," Seifer said, "Shut the fuck up. Your going to desturb the whole Garden," he said.

There was no response from her. She just layed on her bed with her eyes closed.

Seifer sat down on her bed.

"Whatever happens, I don't want to know. don't bother me with shit," she said in a whisper. She lost all of her strength from their little arguement.

Seifer didn't say anything just left her room.

A few hours later the electricity was returned. Still Quistis was asleep.

Down by the beach Squall and Seifer stood a good distances apart from eachother with their gunblades out and ready to attack.

"You stole it," Squall said.

"How could I steal something that is mine," he replied sarcastically.

Then without signal, without warning, as if on instinct they both attacked eachother. The loud sound of metal sounded through the cold falling snow on the shore. They attacked eachother,a nd since they were very skilled and the only gunblade masters in the school they matched eachother. Thats why they gave eachother the scars they sport.

It wasnt a great match that you could describe it detail because they fought eachother with their counterattack. The only thing that can break this match up is a mistake. One mistake will hurt the opponent, and he will loose earning another scar to their shame.

YOU HAD LIFE FROM THE BEGINNING, suddenly popped into his head, and he caused the mistake. His gunblade slipped, and instantly fell out of hand, but on the way Squall's gunblades tip slashed deeply through Seifer's arm which made him fall over clutching it.

"I don't even know why you try," Squall said standing over him. Then he began to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going," Seifer said shoving his bleeding arm in snow, then taking it out, "I'm not done with you yet."

"You can't hold shit with that hand," he said and kept on walking, "You may not be able to again," he said.

"Yes I can," he growled, and now he was up on his knees. He hissed because of the pain.

Squall stopped. "You see where the blood is coming from," he said, "Now you can see how the people you affected felt physically and emotionally. You'll bleed just like they did," he said.

Seifer gave him a deathstare, and that was the only thing he saw before he fell onto ground loosing conciousness becuase of the blood lose.

A/N: Previews:

_"Your going to kill him"_

_"Someone was killed"_

_"If I win..."_

_"Just close your eyes"_


End file.
